Mr Atomic Bomb
by jennybrightside
Summary: Nina goes back to Las Vegas to celebrate her friend's impending marriage. Little does she know that her past will come back to haunt her as soon as she steps onto Sin City turf. Please review!
1. 1 - Nina

**Chapter 1 - Nina**

It had been six years since I'd last visited my hometown of Las Vegas. Initially, I'd thought that coming back was a bad idea, but it was Millie's hen-week and I didn't want to let my best-friend down. I'd met Millie after moving to Phoenix to attend University, and we'd bonded straight away. It seemed like such a short time ago that we'd met as undergrads, but here we were six years later with degrees under our belts, about to take on the wild nightlife of Las Vegas. I didn't know if I was ready yet.

A knock on the bathroom door snapped me out of my reverie, and I jumped.

"Nina?" Millie's voice was barely audible through the thick door, the steady stream of the shower water further muting her voice as it cascaded down my body onto the ceramic floor.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Are you ok? You've been in there for, like, thirty minutes. I need to pee!"

That made me laugh. "Yeah, Mil, I'll be out in a sec."

I finished rinsing the conditioner out of my hair before switching off the shower and reaching for one of Caesar's ultra-soft towels. I smiled as I wrapped the towel around myself, remembering the happy nights I'd once spent here with _him, _but my smile was short-lived as a pang of sadness shot through me like an electric shock. I'd hurt him so badly, and being back in Vegas meant that reminders of that greeted me wherever I went. I shrugged off the thought and gritted my teeth together as I inhaled deeply through my nose. This was Millie's week: I wasn't going to let past events taint the fun we had in store.

I'd barely unlocked the bathroom door when Millie burst in and lunged towards the toilet, dropping her pants in one swift motion and plonking herself onto the toilet with a thud. We both burst out laughing at the urgency of her actions, before I left her in peace. I stepped across the soft carpet towards the wall of glass that was our suite's window, and took in the view as a sentimental feeling spread through my heart. _Home._ Dusk was falling, marking the beginning of prime-time for the Las Vegas strip. The dim neon lights that had greeted us on the way in this afternoon now appeared brighter, the descending darkness providing an accentuating backdrop for the rainbow of light. The first sparks of excitement ignited inside me, brewing in my gut and tangling with other feelings of nervousness and anticipation that had been there for weeks. Millie sauntered out of the bathroom before standing next to me, joining me in admiring the view of the renowned Sin City.

"Oh, I can't wait to get out there!" The words left her mouth in a high-pitched shriek of excitement, the grin mounted on her heart-shaped face reminiscent of one you'd see on a little kid's face on Christmas morning. Her soon-to-be husband Sean had paid for the entire week, and none of us could wait to get out there and exploit our free trip. Madeleine and Carmen had already left the hotel, and were meeting us out on the strip when we were ready. Pandora and Tova were getting ready in their own room, leaving Millie and I on our own in our huge suite.

I checked my phone, and the clock told me that it was going on for 7:30pm, so I decided to slip on a tank top and my favourite pair of sweats, before tackling my hair with the blow-dryer. Once it was dry, I took to styling it with my ghds, twisting sections of my hair into loose, blonde curls. I applied my eyeliner so that I had sleek, feline flicks jutting out from the corners of my eyes. I swept a coat of coral pink lipstick onto my lips, then finished the look by dusting bronzer across my cheekbones up to my temples. I couldn't help but chuckle at my own oxymoronic appearance – my carefully made-up face clashed spectacularly with the laid-back nature of my clothes, so I hoisted my suitcase onto the ginormous bed, undid the zip in one, and flipped open the lid. I rummaged through the case for my favourite dress – a plum-coloured bandage dress that came halfway down my thighs. It was cut straight across the bust, with straps an inch thick mounting both shoulders. I poured myself into the dress before slipping on a pair of nude pumps. I assessed myself in the floor-length mirror mounted on the wall beside me, and decided that I needed jewellery. I found my collection of bracelets at the bottom of my suitcase, and chose two gold bracelets; one was thick and heavy, a solid band of gold a half-inch thick, and another delicate charm bracelet I wore every day. It was a constant reminder of _him_, but it was the best gift anybody had ever given me. One solitary charm fell loosely off one of the bracelet's loops: a round-edged 'k'. I looked back up at my reflection. I was ready.

I waited patiently for Millie to decide what she was wearing, before presenting her with a white-veiled tiara that the girls and I had bought for a little fun. She placed it delicately on her carefully styled hair, before posing triumphantly for me to snap a photo, then we headed out of the hotel room, took the elevator down to the lobby, then stepped out into the thick Las Vegas air which smelled faintly of promise. Oh, how little I knew.


	2. 2 - Brandon

**Chapter 2 - Brandon**

I thrived on playing Vegas. There was no greater feeling than coming back to the place where you were born, and playing to your home crowd. I always got nervous before heading on stage, but there was something different about doing a Vegas show. I stood a little straighter, my smile was a little wider and my demeanour even more arrogant than usual. Vegas fucking rocked.

That night hadn't been a disappointment, either – the crowd went wild as soon as Dave started serenading them with the smooth riff at the beginning of Brightside. Even up on stage I could feel the "fuck yeah" sensation rippling through the crowd as the first song on our setlist was revealed. We ploughed through the rest of the setlist, absorbing the buzzing Vegas atmosphere as if it were the last time we'd play there. The gig finished at around 10:30, and then the four of us hung around backstage for a while and met the golden-bolt holders. I was pretty surprised that anybody wanted to come within a five metre radius of me because I was so sweaty after the humid air at the show, but the fans didn't seem to mind tucking under my arm to have their picture taken. After the place quietened down a little, a sense of sentimentality came over me. Tonight had been the last night of our Battle Born tour, and much as I was looking forward to a short break, I was kind of sad that it meant no more touring. I slouched back and nested into the couch I was sat on, leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I was enjoying a few moments delving through the muddy mess that was my mind when Ronnie burst in, evidently a couple of drinks firing up his belly.

"Brandon, the fuck are you doing in here man? The show's over, now it's time to party!"

I slumped even further on the couch and frowned deeply. "I… I don't know if I'm up for it tonight, Ron, I'm… I don't know… I don't feel up to it."

"Bullshit, now get off your prissy little ass and hit Vegas with us!"

"Ronnie, seriously… I'm not… I just… I'm not feeling great okay, you guys go ahead and have a good time. You know I won't drink anyway, so I won't be any fun."

"Brandon, stop being a pussy. We've just finished the tour, and we want to put it to bed with a great night, so come along, even if it's just for an hour. It wouldn't be the same without you."

Ronnie always knew what to say to me to make me go along with something. I pondered over what he'd said for a minute, chewing the inside of my lower lip as I did.

"Brandon, fuck, we're leaving now, kay? Get your ass in gear."

"Fine." I didn't mean to sound so short, but my answer came out in a snap anyway. I followed Ronnie out of the small greenroom, admittedly stomping out behind him like a teenager.

As soon as I was out on the strip, I was a different guy. Caesar's stood like a beacon around 700 feet away, the black, starless sky framing Sin City's ample neon lights. Christ, I loved the lights. They contrasted entirely with my mood back in the greenroom of the venue we'd just played. The lights were bright, full of promise, vibrant. My mood picked up, stimulated by the sight of my favourite place in the world. Our entourage made their way up the strip, making our way to the first bar, probably. I'd had no idea where we were going – I walked behind everyone else, my hands shoved into the pockets of my leather jacket, my head parallel with the floor as I carefully watched the beat of my feet as my boots hit the pavement. I only knew we'd arrived at our destination when I walked into Ronnie's back.

"What the fuck man?"

"Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going."

As Ronnie turned away, I looked up at the venue he and the others had chosen. Seahorse. Perfect. For me, Seahorse epitomised everything about Las Vegas: the eccentricity, the flamboyance, the glamour and regal familiarity. I smirked at Ronnie right before I ducked through the door into the oasis that is Seahorse. The place was buzzing, people filled every table and every booth, the bar area was crowded and the room seemed to be physically filled by the excited murmur of the customers' voices vibrating through the air. I leaned one elbow back onto the bar, and angled my body so that I had a full view of the entire place – it was thriving. A group of young men were all squeezed around one table, laughing and smiling and knocking back drinks as if they were on a mission to drink Las Vegas dry. Two burlesque dancers still in their costumes sat at a table in the corner, their feathered head dresses perched on the table between them. I stayed there, scanning the room as Ronnie bought the first round of drinks.

And it was then that I saw her.

I could only see her profile at first, her blonde hair rippling down in waves from the top of her head. She was leaning across the table in the booth she was sat at, discussing something with the lady who sat opposite to her who was gesturing enthusiastically in reaction to whatever story she was being told. It was her friend who saw me first. She leaned across the table herself, whispering something in her ear. Nina's ear. Her blonde curls bobbed as she turned her head towards me, then the smile disappeared from her face.

Shit.


	3. 3 - Nina

**Chapter 3 - Nina**

"There's a hot guy at the bar staring at you!"

I don't know what I was expecting Millie to whisper in my ear when she leaned across the table, wide-eyed, but it definitely wasn't that. I ducked my head and pressed my fingertips to my cheeks, feeling them redden already. Millie tilted her head to the left and raised an eyebrow. I smiled at her, and then turned my head in search of the guy Millie thought was staring at me.

I didn't have to search for long. There he was, leaning against the bar looking a whole lot different than the last time I'd seen him. His hair had been cut short at the sides, and the top was longer and styled into an immaculate quiff. He had faint lines at the outer corners of his deep brown eyes, which were shining with excitement as they bore through my soul. One side of his mouth was turned up in a half-smile, and his jaw and chin were concealed in part by a short stubble. He looked perfect.

Millie distracted me by snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Nina? Hellooooo?"

I turned to look at her, and for lack of anything better to say I volunteered a sheepish: "Uh… Sorry."

"What's the matter? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"I guess I kind of did. Will you excuse me for a moment?"

Millie looked a little taken aback by my request, but then she gave me a look that said "You ok?". I smiled and nodded at her, ignoring the sheen of sweat that was building at the back of my neck. I'd never been a bold person, I'd always been relatively reserved. But seeing him for the first time in so many years was an opportunity I didn't want to miss. Pandora rose from the booth to let me pass, and I leaned back towards the table and grabbed my cocktail before heading towards him.

I timed my steps carefully, making sure I wasn't walking too slow or too fast. I kept my back straight and my chin up, hopefully emitting an air of confidence that he'd pick up on. As soon as I was stood in front of him, any ounce of self-assuredness I'd been carrying suddenly abandoned me. I felt my shoulders drop, my fingers start to fidget and my breathing quicken. He'd moved from his casual stance of leaning against the bar, and was now stood tall, shining like a beacon amongst the rest of the crowded room. I took a moment to take him in. He was wearing a buttoned down black shirt which exposed a smooth, tanned portion of his upper chest. The shirt was tucked into a pair of tight, black skinny jeans that delineated his legs perfectly. He'd always hated his legs, but I adored them. In turn, his pants were tucked into a pair of hefty black leather boots, the laces done halfway up. His black leather jacket completed the look, adding some edge and disheveledness to his otherwise pristine image.

"Hello darlin'."

His voice was like chocolate: smooth and delicious. It made me feel as if my knees were about to buckle. I revelled in the sound of his voice for a short moment, before remembering about standard social etiquette which suggested that if someone speaks to you, you should reply.

"Hi." It was just about all I could manage, and even then my voice choked. He ducked his head and laughed, before looking up and directing his smile to me, revealing a perfect set of brilliant white teeth. God, he was gorgeous. I'd always been insanely attracted to him, but right now he was something else. He looked much older, which automatically gave him an aura of maturity and experience. It made him all the more attractive.

"How are you?" He asked. Such a simple question, yet I felt like the last question of a final exam. We had years of lost time to catch up on, but he was asking me how I was as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Pretty good," I felt like I was contributing nothing to this pathetic excuse for a conversation, but I was far too busy absorbing him: his sight, his smell, his sound. "You?"

"Pretty good." There was a laugh in his voice as he mimicked me, and I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. I wanted to grab his hand and run out into the desert with him like we used to and talk until the sun came up. I wanted to hear all about his band and the touring and the gigs and what he'd been doing all these years. I glanced at his left hand, searching. No wedding ring. I had to admit that a thrill of excitement went through me on seeing his vacant ring finger. I kicked myself back into touch: it didn't mean he didn't have a girlfriend. It just meant that they weren't married.

"Can I, uh, get you a drink?"

"Uh… yeah, sure. I'll have a Cosmo, please."

As he turned away to order my drink, I downed the rest of the one I held in my hand in one gulp and dumped the glass on the high table to my left. I got my cell phone out of my clutch bag, and used it to check my reflection. Everything seemed to be in order. I tousled my hair a little with my fingers and dabbed at my forehead, weary that the adrenaline coursing through my body was over spilling as beads of sweat. I put my cell away, just as he turned around, my drink in hand.

"Here you go." I took the drink from him, and our fingers brushed as the glass transitioned from his hand to mine. A shot of electricity spread through my veins, making me very aware of my body. I tentatively took a sip of my drink, looking at him over the rim of the glass as I tilted the liquid into my mouth. The cocktail was deliciously refreshing, and I felt the cool sensation spread down my throat and into my belly. I decided that I needed to relax and just go with it.

"How's the band?" I wanted to keep the conversation as light as possible – I didn't want to open an opportunity to delve too deep into the past, not right now. Not when the love of my life was standing before me for the first time in what felt like eons.

He broke into a passionate soliloquy, describing the goings on he'd experienced in the years he'd been with the band. I was very interested, in all honesty, but the way he gushed about his band and fellow band mates made him seem so innocent and young, and I couldn't help but laugh with him and smile, and get caught up in his spectacular eyes which shone as if there was a light beaming at me from deep inside them. It was in that moment that I noticed a change. A dark shroud that had been blanketing my heart since I'd said goodbye to him so many years ago was drawing back, as if his light was making it retreat into the dark corner it had come from. I couldn't believe it. He was right there in front of me, touching distance away from me. All I'd need to do is lean forward a little, and his lips would be on mine again, just like they used to be. I was there, and he was there.

"Brandon."


	4. 4 - Brandon

**Chapter 4 - Brandon**

The way my name rolled of her tongue was phenomenal. It had been so long since I'd heard her say my name, so it sent a feeling of pure lust through me in a powerful ripple. All that had happened between us was a distant past, and all that mattered was the here and now. And right here, right now, she looked regal. Her long, golden hair framed her beautiful face before cascading down over her chest like a glistening waterfall. Her brown eyes were erratic, staring directly into mine one minute, then seemingly fascinated by some buckle on my jacket or even by my boots the next. I was having just as much difficulty concentrating on just one part of her. My eyes wandered from her eyes to her tinted lips to her slim waist and hips, her purple dress clinging revealingly to the perfect curve of her body. Her long legs balanced atop a pair of high heeled shoes, which served more like pedestals for a Grecian goddess than simple items of clothing.

We stood there for a while, admiring one another, taking each other in. I imagined what it would be like to touch her again, her waist, her neck, to touch my lips to hers. I licked my lips involuntarily at the thought, then decided that I had to do something. We were stood around a half metre away from one another, so I didn't have to reach far before I had her hand in mine. I used her hand as leverage to guide her closer to me, until there was only a few inches separating us. I leaned forward and set my mouth as close to her ear as I could without touching her.

"You look phenomenal."

I heard a small moan escape her mouth, and I saw her shoulders visibly relax. I couldn't quash the smug feeling that spread through my veins as I realised the effect I had on her. I swallowed hard, unsure how long I could control myself. She inched her head sideways, so that our noses were only a couple of inches away from touching. She looked straight into my eyes, such an intense fire burning in hers, making me feel like she was reading my mind.

"You look carnal."

The tone of her voice was lower than it had been earlier; it was seductive, svelte. I gritted my teeth, not wanting to succumb to my vulnerability to her, not yet. I met her gaze, called it, silently daring her to raise her bet. She didn't need to know I was bluffing, didn't need to know that her being there in front of me broke my heart and made me feel like a king all at the same time. I was enjoying toying with her when we were interrupted by a short, brunette girl wearing a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh. My. God. Brandon freaking Flowers, is that actually you?"

In all honesty, I'd forgotten who I was, what I did, where I was. Being contented in mine and Nina's bubble of sexual tension had made everything else irrelevant, so I was shocked back into real life with a jolt as this girl kindly reminded me of who I was.

"Tova!"

My head spun back towards Nina, who was now stepping away from me and towards the girl who'd just approached us. Nina hugged her with her back to me, and over her shoulders Tova's big blue eyes couldn't get any wider as she glared at me. Nina and Tova released one another, then Nina introduced me properly to her friend.

"Brandon, this is Tova. She's a friend of mine. Tova, this is indeed Brandon freaking Flowers."

Tova lunged at me and flung her arms around my neck. She must only have been five and a half feet tall, so in doing so she yanked my head down to her level. I shot Nina a "what the fuck" look over Tova's shoulder, before she let me go and I massaged the back of my neck for fear of having been given whiplash.

"Nice to meet you, Tova."

"My God. I can't actually believe it. Do you know him, Nina?"

"Yeah, he and I knew each other back when I lived here."

"I was her boyfriend, actually."

I was surprised at my own outburst. I'd only meant to make the comment in my mind, but I hadn't cut off the signal sending the comment from my brain to my mouth quick enough.

"Nina, you dated Brandon Flowers? As in Brandon Flowers of The Killers? Holy shit girl, you on fire."

The three of us laughed at Tova's choice of words. She was obviously intoxicated, and in that moment, I was glad that I didn't drink any more. I had trouble keeping my mouth shut at the best of times, without having alcohol in my system to fuel my tendency to share my regularly unpopular opinion, whether the contribution was welcome or not.

Nina and Tove started to chatter amongst themselves, and noticing that Nina's glass was almost empty I took the liberty of buying her another drink. As I leaned forward on my elbows onto the bar, Ronnie came up next to me and mimicked my stance.

"Hey, kid. You okay?"

I smiled at him and put my arm around his broad shoulders.

"I'm just fine, Ron. How 'bout you?"

Ronnie frowned at me and sported a confused look that reminded me of the face he wore when he was doing Sudoku.

"You been drinkin'?"

"No. I'm just having a good night."

I took my arm from around his shoulders, and dug into the back pocket of my jeans and pulled out my wallet as the bartender set down Nina's drink in front of me. I slipped a $20 bill out and handed it to the barman, gesturing to him to keep the change.

"I didn't think that would be to your taste, bud."

"It's not for me."

"Well who is it for then?"

I stepped back from the bar, took hold of Nina's hand gently to grab her attention, and jerked my head in Ronnie's direction.

"You remember Ronnie, right Nina?"

"God, Ronnie! Wow, it's so nice to see you! How are you? God you look different with a beard."

"Jesus, Nina! C'mere."

Ronnie engulfed Nina up in a bear hug. I was proud of myself for supressing the urge to rip him off of her. He'd just had more body contact with her in the last five seconds than I had in years and that made my blood boil green. I watched them catch up for a while, wary of Tova's impending stare shooting at me from a couple metres to my left. Nina was laughing and smiling, and it was incredible. Her warmth was gravitational and I felt every aspect of my mind and soul pull towards her as if she were some magnetic force. A grin spread across my face and a small laugh left me in a gush of air through my mouth. Ronnie took his focus away from Nina and gave me a knowing look. He stood up from where he'd been leaning against the bar as he spoke to Nina and came to stand next to me. He slapped his hand against my back.

"Right, we're moving on from here now, kid. You coming?"

I shot a glance towards Nina, not wanting to let my friend down, but also not wanting to tear myself away from my very welcome blast from the past.

"Don't worry, your lady friend can come too. Is it just the two of you Nina?"

"Uh… Yeah, us and two more."

"Gather the cattle then sweetheart, you're coming with us."


	5. 5 - Nina

**Chapter 5 – Nina**

Most of the night passed in a blur. Brandon never strayed too far away from me, but there were eight of us all together and I longed to be alone with him. There was an unspoken communication between us the whole time: the brushing of hands, the copious glances that were intended to be subtle but ended up being wordless declarations of insatiable attraction.

We moved from bar to bar, club to club, dancing and chatting and laughing. I tried to stick close by Millie for as much of the night as I could. I'd abandoned her in Seahorse earlier, so I felt a little guilty. Brandon and the guys had adopted us into their group, earning me many thanks from my girls. It was as if I'd done them a huge favour, but if anything I felt selfish. This was Millie's week, and I'd accepted Ronnie's offer for us to join them to satisfy my own selfish needs. Still, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and Brandon had even let himself go a little, laughing and joking with Ronnie, Mark and Dave and a few other guys I didn't recognise. Pandora was sitting across the lap of a very burly looking security guard, and Millie was teasing a pair of young guys on the dance floor.

I sat with my drink in hand watching Brandon as he threw his head back laughing at something Ronnie had just said. I chuckled to myself, admiring how young he looked when he laughed. Then, a familiar riff started to tickle my eardrums, and I saw each of The Killers' heads snap up straight like deer sensing a predator. All of a sudden, I heard Brandon's voice – not from across the table but from the speakers, pulsing out across the entire club for everyone to hear. Mr. Brightside. Brandon's eyes found mine, and identical smiles broke across each of our faces in complete symmetry. Tova ran towards the dance floor and joined Millie where they preceded to dance like maniacs to the legendary tune. I raised an eyebrow at Brandon, daring him, knowing I was pushing his boundaries. He closed his eyes briefly, then mouthed the word "fine" over at me. I squealed with delight and rushed up and out of my chair and over to him. He was still sat down, so I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently, hopefully reassuring him. He reluctantly got up, and allowed me to guide him to the floor. I danced, enjoying the feeling of losing myself to the sound of a song sung by the man who bopped awkwardly in front of me. He slowly let himself go, and eventually his hands were on my waist and my chest was pressed up against his. Our faces were incredibly close, so close that I could feel his breath on my cheek, and he could undoubtedly feel mine. I started to feel dizzy, not from the alcohol but from how intoxicating his presence was to me. It was like as soon as he touched me, he infiltrated my senses with an addictive buzz. I grabbed onto his shirt under his jacket to steady myself, and one of his hands slid to the small of my back, supporting me.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little hot."

"You wanna get out of here?"

I contemplated the offer and realised suddenly that I would like nothing better. That's what I'd longed for all night, and I was delighted that he seemed to want the same thing.

"Yes."

"Come on."

He took my hand and guided me towards the door. I said a rushed goodbye to Millie, who winked at me. I pulled my tongue out at her, before being led out of Seahorse and into the stiff air of Sin City. We started heading up the strip, hand in hand, glancing at one another and smiling. I noticed that Brandon was heading for Caesar's Palace, and I began to wonder how he knew where I was staying, before I realised that he was probably staying here himself.

"You're staying here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Where are you staying?"

I raised both eyebrows at him and smiled, and in return he laughed and shook his head. We walked straight through the lobby and got into the first elevator that reached the ground floor. The tension between us was boundless, filling the elevator car until it was fit to burst. The elevator took us almost to the very top of Caesar's. We were ejected into a long corridor, which Brandon led me right the way down, before scanning a plastic key card and opening a majestic looking door. The room was spectacular, much bigger than the one I shared with Millie. The door opened out into a spacious living area with a TV, several couches and a plush, ruby red carpet. There was a bar in one corner of the room, and a makeshift kitchen in another. I took in the majestic room in awe, trying to absorb as much of it as I could before Brandon led me off into a room off the side of the living room.

The bedroom was just as spectacular as the lounge. The giant bed was by far the focal point of the room. The bedding was a crisp white, with a deep crimson decorative throw folded in a strip across the bottom. Brandon let go of my hand, and turned to face me. Neither of us needed to say a word. We were finally alone after a night of prying each other apart for fear of losing control in front of everybody.

It all happened very quickly. One second he was standing in front of me, his eyes boring into me like a predator about to feast on its prey. In a flash, his mouth was on mine and his hands were in my hair. I gave in to him, wrapping my hands around his back and spreading my palms, pulling him as close to me as possible. His kiss was hard, purposeful, but it didn't hurt. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth, and every muscle in my body clenched at the thought of what was about to happen. I brought my hands around to rest my hands on his abdomen, then slid them up and over his shoulders. He understood my intentions, and he let go of me with his hands briefly to shake off his leather jacket, letting it fall to the floor. The shirt he was wearing was short sleeved which showcased his tanned, toned arms. My fingers quivered as I undid the rest of her shirt before hungrily sliding my hands across the bare skin of his abdomen, feeding on his warmth. A thin trail of hair sprouted from his navel and routed down to the waistline of his pants just above his button like a treasure trail. Brandon's mouth moved down to my neck, and his hands crept down and grappled for the hemline of my dress. He pulled it up and over my head in one swift move, leaving me standing there in just my lingerie and pumps.

I had no idea what he was about to do to me, but he had a raw, animalistic look in his eyes that made my every limb quiver with anticipation.


	6. 6 - Nina

**Chapter 6 – Nina**

I stood there, completely exposed in front of him. His eyes burned me, searing into my skin as his gaze snaked from my face to my breasts to my stomach, finally coming to rest on my black lace panties. He lunged towards me and cupped my face with his hands, his eyes penetrating the physical embodiment of mine and exciting my soul with sparks of velvet lust. His hands slid from my face, down across my concealed breasts, then round to my naked back. From there, they slowly crept to my butt, at which point I saw him swallow hard. A low growl vibrated deep in his throat and before I knew it his hands were gripping the backs of my thighs and my legs were wrapped around his hips. I leaned down from my newly elevated position and let my mouth meet his again, my tongue prying his lips open. Brandon carried me easily to the bed, where he spread his palm widely across my back and lowered me gently into the flocculent abyss of the duvet. I soon felt the resolute weight of his body on top of mine, particularly enjoying the provocative sensation of his zipper against my underwear as his erection tested the boundaries of his already tight jeans.

Brandon's mouth moved from mine, his teeth grazing along the contours of my jaw and down my neck to my collarbone. He slid his hand under my back and pushed gently upwards against my back near my bra strap. I gladly arched my back, and felt the liberating spring of a bra being undone. He slid the straps down each of my arms tenderly, before discarding of the garment to the floor. I could see and feel that my nipples were unyieldingly hard, and the gentle thrum of his thumb rubbing against the left one escalated the matter further. His face was parallel with my stomach, but his spectacular eyes looked up at my face, undoubtedly watching the effect he had on me transform from a brewing sensation in my core to visible excretions of pleasure. My eyelids fluttered shut, and my breathing was audible in the quiet room. I felt him adjust his position shortly before I felt his entire mouth wrap around the same nipple he'd just been toying with, sucking it. His other hand skimmed across my stomach, coming to rest atop of my panties. His fingertips started to circle there, the pressure he applied stimulating my clitoris perfectly. I felt my internal muscles clench and unclench as he played with me, exhilarated by the fact that this unthinkably attractive man was focusing all of his attention on me.

Goosebumps cascaded across my skin as his hand slipped under my panties, still rubbing in the same thrilling circles as he had been through the thin material. He sucked my nipple once more, gave it a playful lick, then he positioned himself so that he was on his knees between my legs. He used his position to manoeuvre my panties from my waist down to my ankles. I heard his boots drop to the floor before he slid his hand up my calf, lifting my leg so that it almost rested on his shoulder, and slid off my shoe.

"Much as I'd love for you to leave them on, we'll save that for another time." He said, as he mirrored the same action on the other leg. My heart and stomach leapt at what he'd just said. _Another time._ The implication that he intended to be intimate with me again made my body want him even more, the feeling of disposability I'd had completely disappeared. The change of emotion must have reflected in my face because he smiled softly at me before completing the action of removing my underwear by tugging them over my feet and throwing them to the floor.

Swiftly, his head was between my legs and his tongue was prying through the lips of my pussy and tantalising my clit. I sent a mental thank-you to my sober self for remembering to shave earlier that night before heading out. The way he stroked me with his tongue made my fists clench, grabbing handfuls of bed linen as they did. I bit my bottom lip, worried that I would be too enthusiastic with the sound effects if I didn't try and restrain myself.

"Don't do that." His voice was muffled from between my legs, but I could still hear a rupture in his voice that hinted at his arousal. "I want to hear you."

It felt as though he had a mystic gift which enabled him to sense any unease I felt and quash it immediately with reassurance. I directed myself to give into him, to forget about my insecurities and allow myself to indulge in the glorious thrill he was thrusting upon me. I relaxed my neck, letting my head sink further into the downy pillow it rested against. Brandon resumed his work on my clit, this time pushing two fingers easily into my pussy. I let out a low moan, which he reciprocated with a carnal growl that sent shivers up my spine. His short stubble added to the sensation, prickling the inside and outside of my lower lips as he gyrated his mouth against me. His fingers pulsed inside of me; he'd found my g-spot and was massaging it fixedly with his middle finger. My back arched, involuntarily this time, as he worked his magic, and my body began to tense as I neared climax. My chest was rising and falling dramatically as the sensation built up inside of me, awaiting release. I was just ready to collapse around his fingers when he pulled out his fingers and retreated with his mouth.

"Not yet, darlin'."

He stood back again, on his knees on the bed. I scowled at him playfully. I was so ready to come for him, but my feigned scowl soon receded as I admired his chiselled torso. His collarbones could just be seen beneath a layer of sun-coarsened skin, leading my trail of vision to his arms. God, he had fantastic arms. I admired them as his biceps tensed and untensed whilst he grappled with his belt, undoing the buckle. I squirmed in front of him in anticipation of what was about to happen. He'd undone his belt, which was now hanging limp through the loops as he popped open the button of his pants. He curved his zipper open, tracing the curvature of his dick as he slid the metal down. He stood back off the bed and dropped his pants, so that he was left wearing just a pair of white Calvins. He was about to get back on the bed, when I stopped him in his tracks.

"Those too."

He smirked a devilish smile at me, before slipping of his boxer briefs, letting his commendable penis spring free. The trail of pubic hair which sprung from his navel trickled down to his pelvic bone, where it spread out into a stubble like an estuary. The short stubble emphasised his sizable length even more, and my breathing albeit stopped as he dropped himself back on top of me, skin-on-skin, his shaft omitting a warm heat against my pussy. He propped himself up on his elbows, kissing me so softly and tenderly that it almost made me sad. He pulled back slightly and rubbed his nose against mine before pressing his forehead against mine and saying:

"I need you."

I lifted my hands to his face and cupped them against his jaw, the way he'd cupped my face earlier.

"You've got me, babe."

And then he was inside me.


	7. 7 - Brandon

**Chapter 7 – Brandon**

It felt so good to be having sex with her again. She'd felt so tight around me, and I don't think I'd ever been as rock hard as that in my life. I groaned as I thrust into her, her moans and groans spurring me on, driving me forward. My forehead was pressed against hers as I drove my pelvis into her, our breathing forced out against one another's faces. Involuntary rumbles left my mouth as the pleasure over spilled, manifesting itself in a low vibration of sound which seemed to make Nina squirm with pleasure.

The pauses between the feminine moans that left her mouth shortened, signifying that she was nearing climax. A surge of smugness ensued, making my thrusts seem a little more purposeful. My every nerve ending was focused on pleasing her, and focused on doing so until the little furrow of concentration that had formed between her brows was smoothed away by the sweet caress of a mind shattering orgasm.

I felt her hands move to my back, the joints of her fingers rigid as her nails dug painlessly into my skin. We were both covered in a layer of sex-induced sweat, a physical representation of the heat that was monopolising my mind. With one hand still clinging tightly to my back, the other moved down and grabbed my ass cheek which clenched and unclenched with every thrust. The offhand action made my blood fire up to the point that it lit on fire the adrenaline it was sharing my veins with. My pace quickened, my teeth gritted against one another and my fists clenched around the pillow supporting Nina's head.

"Fuck. Brandon! Yes!"

Hearing her pledge of approval turned me on so fucking much, that and the regular moans she was emitting sending signals of pure fervour right down to my throbbing dick.

"I'm going… I'm going to come. Brandon!"

She climaxed abruptly, an expression crossing her face as if she was shocked at the irrepressible orgasm that was sending a shock-wave through her body. Seeing her (and hearing her) climax sent me over the edge, and I felt that familiar tug in my balls that told me that I was ready to come and there was no stopping it. I fucked her as fast as I could, nearing and nearing the resplendent release of climax. All she said was "Come for me, Brandon" and I exploded inside of her, collapsing off my elbows as I did and letting out a loud grunts as my dick pulsed, shooting load after load into her. I felt her breathing deepen as she lay beneath me, her mind and body clearly satisfied. I veered my pelvis backwards and slowly and reluctantly retracted from her. I planted a long kiss on her forehead, my lips absorbing the salty taste of her sweat, then I rolled off of her, ending up on my back beside her.

We both lay there for a while, neither of us feeling the need to say anything. She slipped her hand into mine where it lay palm up on the surface of the bed, so I gave it a gentle squeeze. My mind raced with already-memories of what had just happened, as if trying to create a permanent record of the encounter. We basked for a while in post-coital bliss until Nina's cell phone rang. She gave my hand an apologetic squeeze before she rolled over, got out of the bed and staggered around looking for her hand bag. A blue-white glow illuminated most of the room which told me she'd found her cell.

"Um… Hello?"

There was silence as she listened to the person on the other side of the line.

"I'm back at the hotel, where are you?"

I assumed that it was one of the girls she'd come here with. Maybe Tova. I wasn't sure what the others were called yet.

"Okay, you have the room key right?"

I reached behind me to the left and switched on the lamp stood on the bedside table to that I could see Nina. I noticed that she was stood facing the door, her back to me, cell phone to her ear. I tried to concentrate on her hair, even her back, the way she'd tucked a strand of hair behind her ear but then held it there as if it was going to fall out again, but I couldn't.

"Sure, I'll probably be home later. Or maybe not… I don't know, really."

All I was able to focus on was this mighty fine ass which was on proud display in front of me. I laughed at my own trail of thought, comparing it to that of a man who hadn't been anywhere near a lady's genitals in years. You could have bet that I hadn't just had sex with the most beautiful woman in the world, but the way she looked I couldn't help but want more. I began to wonder if my want for her would be insatiable, if it could ever be satisfied. The thought made me frown momentarily before I realised that, in order to prove or disprove my speculation, the encounter we'd just shared.

Hell, I wasn't going to complain.

"Okay, see you later Mil. Bye."

She tucked away her phone in her bag, bending over to put the bag against the wall. I licked my lips as predictions of the things I could do to her from that position whirred through my mind, then she joined be back in the bed, crawling over to me then tucking herself under my armpit, head against my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and stroked her head. I craned my neck and left a kiss on her crown before letting my head drop back onto the pillow. Elation kept me awake, not wanting to miss out on spending time with her to sleep.

"Nina?"

She must have been dozing off, because when she tilted her head to look up at me her eyes were sheened by a lazy glaze.

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to leave me again, are you?"


	8. 8 - Nina

**Chapter 8 – Nina**

A familiar sting signified the emersion of tears which eventually brimmed over my lower lashes in trails down my cheeks. He looked so vulnerable, yet the way he'd just laid everything out on the table was such a strong, brave thing to do. I hoisted myself up with my arms and positioned myself so that I was sat cross-legged on the bed in front of him. I slid a pillow over my lap to conceal my modesty. He mirrored my actions, and then he reached forward and cupped both of my hands between his. They fit easily as his hands were much bigger than mine and had an air of masculinity about them that couldn't be associated with any other pair of hands I'd ever laid eyes upon. And in that one notion, in that one gesture, there was more reassurance than any amount of words could provide.

"I'm so, so sorry Brandon. I made a terrible mistake."

His eyes were strong as he looked at me, but the nod he gave as a reply was so small that it was barely perceptible. I understood that it wasn't an apology he was looking for; it was an explanation. I lifted my hand to my cheek and was about to wipe my tears away when his hand replaced mine and his thumb skated across my cheeks, one at a time. A small smile lifted the corners of my mouth, my heart truly touched by his tenderness. He returned his hand to mine, and waited.

I took a moment to compose myself, and then I decided to jump right in, feet first.

"I was lonely," I whispered, for lack of a better way to begin. "My entire world revolved around you, and you'd been gone for so long. I panicked when I realised how sad I felt without you around. You're the first person I've ever truly loved, and I was stupid in thinking that that made me a weaker person."

"I was sad without you too, Nina. It took me a little while to realise it, but I wasn't homesick for Utah, I wasn't homesick for Vegas, I was homesick for you. And that never went away."

His words pierced through me, my mind racing to absorb what he'd just said. Pure emotion boiled inside of me, his words acting as catalysts to the fire. I must have looked repentant because he spread out his legs and scooped me up, positioning me so that my back was against his chest and his chin rested on my right shoulder. My knees were bent, his left hand resting casually atop my left knee, his right hand spread across my right thigh as his thumb stroked back and forth across my skin. I felt safe in our little cocoon, appreciating the feel of his warm body. I felt him lift his chin from my shoulder then he nuzzled my ear with his nose. He toyed with my earlobe for a moment, going so far as to nibble on it gently, before whispering three words into my ear that drove me to flatline.

"I love you."

I turned my head so that I was facing him, a serious expression masking his face. His eyes searched my face, stopping for a few seconds as he glanced over my lips which were slightly parted. I appreciated his face for a moment, trying to absorb and understand the words I'd just heard. His skin was still a little shiny from the sweat we'd discharged during our rendezvous. His hair was ruffled and playful and his cheeks were a little flushed. I'd seen him like this before years ago, when we'd wanted nothing else in the world but one another. He looked different now, older. It made him look experienced; as if he'd witnessed the cruel world and the whippings it issued first hand, yet emerged from it a better man.

And it was then that I realised I'd never stopped loving him. Regardless of how hard I'd tried to become accustomed to living a life without him, nothing had a purpose unless he was part of me. He'd once told me that I was his gravity, that it was me keeping him on this world. I hadn't honestly understood what he'd meant when he'd said that, but the pieces of the jigsaw all seemed to click together as I sat on that plush bed in the heart of Sin City. He'd always been my fuel, the one thing that kept me running, and I could almost feel the part of my heart I'd scarred by leaving him start to patch itself over.

"I love you, too."

A wide smile broke across his face which was immediately reflected in his eyes. A gush of air left his mouth in a nervous-sounding giggle, and then he was kissing me again. I kissed him back hungrily as tears welled up in my eyes, my epiphany too overwhelming to deal with internally.

"I love you. I love you!" he muffled against my mouth, in between kisses. He lay back and removed my shielding pillow and then pulled me on top of him so that my legs were straddling him and my chest was flat against his. I raised my left hand and cupped his jaw as we kissed, revelling as his hands glided down my back and around to my waist, one hand on each side. I was propped up on one elbow and my hair fanned out around both of us. I could feel him harden against me as we kissed so I started to rub myself along his length feeling him shudder as I gyrated against his shaft.

"Oh yeah."

His approval turned me on even more, so I snaked my tongue into his mouth, hinting at what I wanted to do to him. I lowered my mouth to his neck, then down across his collarbone to his chest. I tugged on his nipple playfully with my teeth, making his mouth twitch with the ghost of a smile. I lowered myself down his body until I was in between his legs, where I took one of his balls in my mouth and sucked gently. His dick pulsed as I teased him, matched by low moans which leaked seductively from his mouth. I used my hands to gather both balls in my mouth and massaged them with my tongue, thriving on the regular assurances he was giving me that he was enjoying himself. Once I'd tortured him enough, I let him drop out of my mouth before I moved to the tip of his sublime penis. I took the tip in my mouth and sucked, feeling him tense beneath me at the sensation, before gliding my mouth as far down his length as I could go. It felt incredible to feel his bell hit the back of my throat, and I could feel a sweet clamminess spread across my pussy as I pleased him, sliding my lips up and down his shaft. I felt him bring his hand to rest on the back of my head where he proceeded to control my speed. The grunts that left his mouth were like music to my ears, spurring me on. I frowned as I pumped up and down on him, trying to supress my own needs and concentrate on satisfying him.

He must have sensed my urgency because he (oh so gentlemanly) tapped me on the shoulder, causing me to look up and find a pained expression on his face. Initially I thought I'd done something wrong, but then:

"Fuck me."

My eyelids fluttered at his request, a surge of sexual desire causing a momentary relapse of my mental functions. I climbed back on top of him and he positioned himself readily and eagerly at my entry.

"I love you, Brandon."

He drove into me, making my arms buckle and my head land over his shoulder so that my face was buried into the duvet beneath us. His hands were straight on my waist, holding me in place as his pelvis thrust back and forth, sliding his entire length in and out of me. I propped myself back on my elbows and leaned myself back so that his thrusts were less forceful. He understood my message, and sank back into the bed and watched me expectantly. I lifted my legs a little higher so that I had more leverage, and then started to raise and lower my hips so that I slid up and down him. I adjusted myself into a more comfortable position before getting into my stride and started to gather more pace. It was incredibly sexy, seeing him look so relaxed and laid back as I pleasured both of us myself. His moans became more frequent as I quickened, clearly hitting the spot. His cheeks puffed full of air then deflated quickly in a blast of air. He was close. Auditory markers of pleasure fled my own mouth without my permission, the sheer indulgence in the way he felt as he filled me causing everything else to blur from my mind. In that moment, there was only me and him in the entire world. Brandon moved one of his hands to my butt and rubbed it in circular motions before retracting his hand and bringing it back down hard. Initially, my body reflexively jerked away from the sting, but I nestled my ass back to meet his hand on realising the shudder of sensuality it sent through me. I leaned my head back down to his ear, still sliding up and down him.

"Again." I said.

He breathed out hard, clearly turned on by my request and repeated the same action on the other cheek. I bit my lip so as not to cry out, but the sensation made the pace of my gyration quicken. Brandon began to move his hips in synchrony with mine which made the ecstatic feeling building inside of me race closer and closer to climax. I felt him come inside of me, his load significantly smaller than it had been earlier, but still powerful enough for me to feel him spurt against the wall of my vagina, a warm feeling imploding inside me. His already hard dick completely solidified as he shot into me, causing my ever-growing arousal to overflow in a piercing orgasm. My breathing halted as my muscles tightened and relaxed rhythmically, the euphoric feeling numbing me to anything but Brandon.

I lay there on top of him for a while as he traced shapes into my back with his fingers. I rested my head against his warm chest, closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat as its pace gradually normalised. I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes again I was on my side, tucked under the duvet, alone.


	9. 9 - Nina

**Chapter 9 – Nina**

I turned onto my back and stretched out, feeling my muscles pull back into place after contracting as I slept in the foetal position. I rested my head back on the pillow, and realised that I could hear music coming from the direction of the living room. I sat up in the bed, mesmerised by the muffled tune. I hauled myself out of the bed, seeing Brandon's discarded shirt on the floor and slipping it on. I approached the heavy door and heaved it back. The music I'd heard magnified; the door no longer a sound barrier. Brandon's beautiful voice wisped at my ears, the melodic croons of a piano deepening the sound. I stepped out of the bedroom, using my ears to guide me in his direction. I found him sat before a white grand piano wearing only his skinny jeans, his bare foot pumping the piano pedal. His bare shoulders were broad and strong and his muscles pulsated as he flexed his fingers to hit the piano chords.

"_Don't give the ghost up just clench your fist, you should have known by now you were on my list."_

His voice was beautiful, solid. I hadn't heard him sing in a long time, and I could tell that his voice had changed. He'd always had a raw-sounding, soulful voice, but now it was more refined and perfected.

I tiptoed towards him and sat next to him on the piano stool. His arms left the keys as he kissed me, one arm snaking around my waist.

"Don't stop playing. I like hearing you play."

He smiled his immaculate smile at me, and rested his hands atop the smooth ivory.

"I don't know what to play."

He looked nervous, his hair floppy and his eyes dancing. He looked completely adorable; most likely sedated from the incredible sex we'd had before I'd fallen asleep. The fiery animosity had left his eyes, and he looked at me as if I was one of the Seven Wonders of the World.

"I liked that song you were just playing. What's that one called?"

I felt guilty for not knowing his songs. I'd made a point of not listening to The Killers after I'd left him, knowing that my heart wasn't nearly strong enough to cope with listening to his voice every day.

"It's called My List."

"Can I hear it again?"

He leaned over and kissed my forehead then pulled me over onto his lap. He opened his legs wide and shuffled back so that I slid down to sit at the front of the stool, his legs still long enough to reach the foot pedals beneath our feet. He leaned forward so that he could see the keys, his stubble grazing at my shoulder as he peered over it. His hands began to move across the keys as a rippling melody broke out across the vast room. He kissed my jawline slowly as his fingers stroked the keys and my eyelids fluttered at the feeling. He took his mouth away from my jaw and gave a small cough to clear his throat, indicating that he was about to start singing.

"_Let me wrap myself around you, let me show you how I see, and when you come back in from nowhere, do you ever think of me?"_

His voice sounded beautiful. I likened the situation to listening to music through powerful headphones, but his chest pressed against my back reminded me that he was here in the flesh, with me. His voice massaged my ears, his voice dripping with emotion. I watched his fingers, perplexed at the ease with which they murmured across the ivory.

"_I got nothing on you baby, but I always said I'd try"_

The music heightened all the senses in my body, the lyrics raising the hairs on my arms. I closed my eyes and absorbed the song. Being so close to him made it feel as though I was experiencing what Brandon felt as he sang the song, as if we were living off the same heartbeat, breathing the same oxygen.

"_Let me show you how much I care"_

He finished the song with a last few melancholy piano cords then let out a deep breath as he withdrew his hands.

"That was beautiful, Brandon."

He smiled a smile that shook my entire world, and then guided my mouth around to his with two fingers on my chin. His mouth smothered mine, his kiss gentler now, more intimate. His hand left my chin and slid down my neck and arm and then down onto my thigh. He used his entire hand to stroke up and down my leg before slipping his hand between my thighs and wiggling it. He wanted me to spread my legs. Excitement fizzed up inside me. God, he was insatiable. His hand went straight to my clit with no deliberation, his middle finger rubbing me deliciously. I licked my lips heatedly as his lips met my neck, revelling beneath his touch. He slid his fingers down, slipping two of them in one-by-one. He pushed his fingers in and out of me easily, my already high levels of moisture acting as a lubrication for his fingers. He curled one of them up and round and massaged my spot and I leaned my head back on his shoulder and closed my eyes, gluttonising in the sheer luxury of his touch.

"You look so fucking hot in that shirt." His voice was deep and sultry and was tainted with a certain familiar rasp which I recognised as his tell for being turned on.

"Not as hot as you do." My voice echoed his, barely audible as I struggled to compose a sentence as his fingers tangled my mind into a mess of lascivious thoughts.

"I want you to keep it on," I didn't say anything in reply to his demand, but the muscles in my pussy gave a greedy squeeze, aroused by his authoritative tone. "Kay?"

"Okay."

He withdrew his fingers and I lifted my head and somehow managed to keep it balanced without his support. I turned my head to look at him, a lightheaded sensation coming over me as he raised his fingers and took them in his mouth. My insides convulsed at the gesture, so simple yet so utterly sexy. He sucked on his fingers a little, then he indicated to me that I should stand up. He went to his belt but I swatted away his hands: this was my job this time. I undid his belt buckle and popped his button open one by one and undid his zipper. It followed the same arch as it had earlier, and a welcome feeling of déjà vu washed over me. I pulled down his jeans and underwear in one, releasing his mouth-watering dick. He was, indeed, spectacular. He sat back down on the piano stool, his jeans and boxers still around his ankle, forgotten. He took my hand and guided me towards him, his eyes frisking my face, his teeth exposed in a mischievous beam. I put both of my hands on his shoulders, and his hands moved to cup my butt. I used him for support as I lifted myself onto him, petrified that the stool would collapse under the two of us. He kept hold of me tight, making sure I didn't lose my balance. I positioned myself so that my shins were against the soft velvet cushion of the stool, leaving me hovering just above him. One of his hands left my butt and went to the base of his penis, angling it so that it was at my entrance. We both licked our lips in synchrony before I lowered myself down as far as I could go. He threw his head back and groaned as I slid down his length, and then I gathered a rhythm against his dick. His tip reached deep inside of me from this position, his size was on the brink of being uncomfortable, but he filled me so easily that I could think of nothing else. I rode him gently, his hands frantically moving from my breasts to my butt to my face, his mouth wandering similarly across the various parts of my body as he could reach.

We must have rocked there for a solid fifteen minutes before either of us climaxed. I collapsed first, the intense orgasm making me lose all stamina. Noticing that I was lagging, he picked me up and carried me the short distance to the piano. He leaned me back against the keys, my ass cold against the cool ivory, an out-of tune note sounding out as I leaned back. He leaned forward onto the piano with his hands, still inside me, and a frown developed across his brow. He seemed to be concentrating hard, beating into my rhythmically. The frown deepened momentarily before he climaxed, offloading a smaller amount of his come than he had earlier, but to be honest I was surprised that he had anything left.

I loved Vegas.


	10. 10 - Brandon

**Chapter 10 – Brandon**

The rest of Nina's stay in Vegas passed similarly to that first night. Nina's friends joined the band and I for nights out before Nina and I made our way back to my room in Caesar's and fucked until we were both too exhausted to carry on. A lot of our time together was also spent talking, reciting countless stories of exhilarating and embarrassing moments that each of us had missed out on hearing over the years we'd been apart. She wanted to know everything about the band, and I wanted to know everything about her. Seeing her back in Vegas was spectacular, and I worked very hard to push the thought of her having to leave eventually to the back of my mind. It didn't work for long.

"When do you leave?" We were in a small, dark Las Vegas side-street bar, crowded around a sticky, round table and perched on small stools. Ronnie's question surprised me and made me swallow hard. I bowed my head and turned my glass coke bottle around in my hands before lifting it to my mouth and taking a generous gulp. Nina's eyes found me, burning into my cheek as I lowered my gaze back down to my lap and leaned one hand against my knee. She leaned forward and lifted my hand, entwining her fingers with mine and giving my hand a small squeeze. I'd noticed earlier in the week that she was wearing the gold charm bracelet I'd bought her once and I concentrated on its intricacy so as not to lose my mind at the thought of her leaving. Again.

"Our flight is at 11:30am tomorrow morning."

Fuck.

"Well, then, we'd better give you one hell of a send-off girls!"

I wanted to kill Ronnie, there and then. I could imagine tomorrow's headlines: '_The Killers frontman lives up to his band's name and murders drummer'._ Instead, I glared at him.

The rest of the night passed in a blur, Ronnie necking bottles of beer faster than I was downing my cokes. That night, I was only truly happy when I was back in bed with Nina, her body pressed to my side and her head against my chest. A lump formed in my throat when she twisted her head and rested my chin just above my armpit and said "I don't want to go, Brandon."

"You don't have to, baby."

A canyon of skin appeared above her nose as she frowned pensively, contemplating what I'd said. A strand of hair fell from behind her ear and dangled in front of her eye. She forced a puff of breath upwards from her mouth, making the strand blow upwards for a second before landing exactly where it had done initially. She giggled a contagious laugh which made me chuckle as I reached up and pushed the rebellious lock of hair back behind her ear.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly, dimples appearing like little canyons in her cheeks as the corners of her mouth lifted up. She was perfect.

"I don't want you to go back to Phoenix, Nina."

"Me neither, I wish I could just stay with you, here."

There was no contemplation about it, no deliberation going on in my mind, no angels or devils on my shoulders fighting over my decision. I knew it already: I wanted her to stay.

"Then stay. I'll be going back to my place in a couple of days anyway, you can come with me."

"What are you saying Brandon?"

I considered her question, and then decided that I was just going to say it outright. I was asking a lot of her, I was asking her to uproot from a place where she had a home, had friends. It was extremely selfish of me, but I couldn't help it. The thought of not seeing her every day agonised me with resurfacing memories of life without her. I didn't want either of us to go through that again.

"I want you to move in with me. In Vegas."

Almost immediately, I noticed a thick band of water develop across her lower eyelids which acted as a barrier for them, the only thing holding them back. She looked at me with wide, innocent eyes, seemingly searching my face for any hint that I was lying. She'd be looking a long time, because I'd never been as serious about anything in my life.

"Are you sure? I mean, you haven't seen me in so long. You don't know that you want to live with me, surely."

"I know exactly what I want, and that is to spend what's left of my life by your side. I understand if that's not what you want, but it's all I've wanted since the day I met you darlin'."

A wide smile spread across her face and then she lunged at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She left quick, happy kisses all over my face before landing a heavy smooch on my lips, pulling back and saying "I'd love nothing more than to live with you, Brandon."

A wave of relief washed over me, a huge smile erupting and a thrilled laugh exploding from my lungs. I grabbed her and pulled her on top of me so that she was straddling me and pulled her towards me in a tight hug. I was elated, my imagination wild at the thought of living with her. I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her gently, still holding her tight.

"I'm never going to let you go now, you know that?"

She laughed gently, her shoulders vibrating. "You're never going to have to."

And with those six words, the worry that shrouded my mind, holding it back from being truly happy retreated, leaving my mind clear and truly happy.


	11. 11 - Nina

**Chapter 11 – Nina**

Despite being incredibly excited about the prospect of moving in with Brandon, I'd had my reservations. I wanted so desperately to be the centre of his world, in the way that he was mine, but I was worried that he was envisioning living with the 'me' he knew all those years ago when we'd first met.

We'd moved my stuff over from Phoenix in Brandon's band's private jet. It was a majestic, white jet plane with The Killers' logo plastered proudly and boldly across each side. We'd loaded all my stuff from the apartment I'd shared with Millie in Arizona onto the plain in boxes which took up most of the space in the luxurious cabin, but we still found the time and space to have a moment to ourselves on one of the plane seats. I'd officially earned my membership to the mile-high club.

Brandon's place (_our_ place) was incredible. It was very simplistic apartment in its layout – a standard living room and kitchen-diner with a bedroom off to one side and a study to the other, but the whole place _reeked_ of Brandon. Music sheets were scattered over almost every surface, most of them scribbled over with pen. The couches were mismatched leather: some dark brown leather and other a lighter, more worn-looking shade. Coke cans were scattered across an old wooden coffee table and dotted in other locations across the apartment. The kitchen was spectacular – an old stove being the central focal point of the space. A small piano stood domesticated against the far wall of the living space, humbled by the memory I had of the grand piano at Caesar's. A bass guitar perched on a stand next to the piano, accompanied by a wooden acoustic guitar to its right. Photos of famous Las Vegas landscapes hung on the walls, qualifying as regular pictures to your average visitor, but I knew that Las Vegas had a place deep in Brandon's heart.

"I love it." I said when I first walked in, taking in my surroundings which were now my new home. Brandon gave me a guided tour of the rest of the apartment, which didn't take long. We ended up in the bedroom. Of course.

"Do you like it, then?"

"I love it, Brandon, it's perfect. I'd have settled for a hostel so long as it was with you."

He scooped me up in his arms and placed me gently on the bed. The duvet covers had obviously been slept in fairly recently because as he set me down, a waft of Brandon's unquestionable scent drifted up my nose. I inhaled it appreciatively and smiled. I was going to like it here. Brandon grabbed the lower seam of his black t-shirt and glided it over his head before throwing it to the floor, unveiling his delicious torso. His shoulders were strong, his sun-bronzed skin pulled taught over his muscles. He leaned towards me and rolled up my shirt so that it was bunched just beneath my armpits, revealing my bra. He trailed kisses from the waistband of my pants, past my navel, all the way up to the underwire of my bra. I felt his hands around mine, one on each side of my body, and he pulled me so that I was sat upright on the bed. He mimicked his own actions my removing my shirt over my head, before leading me towards him again so that I was stood in front of him. He spun me around in front of him so that my back was facing him, his glorifying erection pressing hard into the lower part of my back and the top of my rear. He undid my bra with one hand, simultaneously sliding the other around and across my belly, down to my jeans' button. The button unfastened easily under his tough, and I took the liberty of sliding my bottoms down seductively, bending over as I did, wiggling my ass so that I was rubbing against him through his pants. I left my panties on.

"You make those panties look incredible," He breathed, the interaction already affecting him. "But you're going to need to take them off before I ruin them by ripping them off of you.

A fear-induced shudder rippled through my body, my pelvic floor muscles convulsing in response. I obeyed his command, and slid the panties down so that they were around my ankles. I heard him undo and remove his jeans as I faced away from him, trying to maintain my composure and ignore the goose bumps which were slowly washing across my body like a restrained tidal wave. The next thing I felt was one of his hands on my shoulder, and the other palm-down across my lower abdomen. He pushed gently against my shoulder, and pulled towards him with his other hand. I followed his unspoken request and bent over slowly in front of him, placing my palms on the bed to hold me steady. The hand that had been on my shoulder slid carnally down my back and came to a stop on my waist, the other coming back over my butt cheek to play with my pussy. He rubbed the hole tantalisingly with one finger, preparing me. He slipped one finger in, then another, and then another and began to fuck me with his fingers. Hard. My neck relaxed completely, causing my head to flop forward like a ragdoll's, my hair falling around my face. We both moaned as he pleasured me with his fingers until he eventually withdrew and tactically replaced his fingers with just the head of his dick. I longed to ram back onto him, but he seemed to be enjoying torturing me, so I let him do what he wanted. He slowly deepened his penetration, my pussy willingly inviting more and more of him in. He pushed in carefully until his balls were pressed up against me, then he began to thrust painstakingly into me, the heavenly feeling sending waves of carnal need through my body. He picked up his pace gradually, his rhythmical thrusts hitting exactly the spot I wanted them to.

"God, Brandon."

The almost-snarl he emitted was his way of telling me that he was turned on, so I started to move my pelvis along to his rhythm, his grip tightening on my waist as I did. His thrusts got more and more purposeful with every stroke, his balls starting to slap up against me as the mouth of my pussy met the base of his shaft. His insatiable need to satisfy our bodies excited me endlessly for the future I shared with him. I neared climax as he thrummed into me, his genius touch making me feel like a musical instrument and he my player.

"That's it baby, come for me."

His smooth voice caressed my ears, sending a signal down to my vagina in spasms. His voice was what pushed me over the edge. I orgasmed loudly, revelling in the feeling I got as my muscles clenched and unclenched around him, milking him until he poured himself into me with as much gusto as I'd just demonstrated. He made sure he'd emptied every last drop he could produce into me before pulling out, walking round to the bed and sitting down heavily. He flopped himself backwards so that he was lying across the mattress, his legs dangling off the edge. I turned around and mirrored him.

"Welcome home, darlin'."

A grin spread across my face and a familiar sting rushed to my cheeks. I couldn't help but adore him.


	12. 12 - Nina

**Chapter 12 – Nina**

I'd been living with Brandon for three months by the time my birthday rolled around. He'd been incredibly secretive as to what he was getting me, and as the day itself loomed he seemed to get cockier and smugger by the second. Even if we were just passing in the hallway, a sly, _i-know-something-you-don't-know_ grin would inch across his face. If it had been anybody else, it would have irritated me, but it was Brandon, so I was willing to let it slip.

We went to bed as normal on the eve of my birthday, but I was a little put out that Brandon seemed a little unresponsive. He never wore pyjamas, but that night he wore an old New Order t-shirt and a pair of red and green plaid bottoms. We buried ourselves under the duvet, Brandon left a rushed kiss on my forehead and then craned his arm across me to switch off the lamp perched on my bedside table. A whispered "Sleep tight darlin'" found my ears through the dark, followed by a rustling of the duvets and then silence. I turned onto my side, curled up and fell asleep, annoyed.

I was woken up by a soft nudging sensation on my shoulder. I drifted back into consciousness slowly, my eyelids lead-like as they reluctantly peeled back over my eyes. I was greeted with a close-up view of Brandon's smiling face only inches from mine, his eyes wild. I tore my blurred gaze away from his face and turned my head to focus on the digital clock over on Brandon's side's bedside table. Red LED lights glowed back at me, informing me that it was 3:16am. What the fuck. I turned my head back to Brandon and frowned, not understanding what was going on. He was still crouched over where I'd been sleeping, and I wondered how long he'd been awake seen as he was fully dressed. He wore a pair of dark blue, denim skinny jeans, the bottoms rolled back to reveal a lighter shade of blue at the turn-ups. Tucked into them was a checkered blue and grey shirt, a buttoned-up navy waistcoat acting as the top layer. I remember he'd had a working man's stubble the evening before, but now he was clean shaven and smelt strongly of a boys' night out.

"Happy birthday, darlin'."

Shit, my birthday. I was so confused as to why he'd woken me up at stupid o'clock in the morning that I'd forgotten that a few hours ago, I'd aged a year. I felt no different. Honestly, I just wanted to go back to sleep. I stared at Brandon sleepily and expectantly at the same time, still incredulous as to why he looked so dapper at 3am. He'd even styled his hair. My tired mind was having difficulty processing everything, so I pulled the duvet right up to my chin and closed my eyes again.

"Oh no you don't!" His tone surprised me, almost as much as the rush of air I felt as he whipped the duvet back, exposing my half-naked body to the cold night air that wafted through the room through the windows. "You need to get dressed." I sat up, suddenly alert thanks to the rush of oxygen I'd just been subjected to.

"Brandon, what the fuck? I don't understand."

"I've laid an outfit out for you on the armchair in the corner. Wear it."

He left the room abruptly leaving me sat on the bed, stunned. I mechanically tottered over to the armchair in the corner of his room. Brandon liked to sit there to think as well as to munch at the nectarines he kept on a small nest-of-tables in a bowl. Always 8 in the bowl. No less than eight. I giggled to myself at his quirkiness and then passed my attention to the outfit he'd laid out for me.

He'd done a pretty good job as far as purposeless outfits went. My favourite pair of navy skinny jeans were folded precisely over the arm of the chair. I noticed he'd turned up the bottoms for me, just like his. My short sleeved black peplum top with flower detailing rested over the back of the chair, one of my gold chains placed on top of it. A pair of black wedge pumps sat at the bottom of the chair. I smiled to myself at his impeccable taste, and then put myself into the outfit he'd picked. I'd slept with my hair in a bun which had tousled as I'd slept, making it look more effortless, so I decided to leave it as it was. I slipped on the pumps and left the bedroom, searching for him.

I found him standing casually by the door, one leg straight and the other one cocked slightly. Next to him were two suitcases, one black and one purple. He put his hand out for me, so I walked towards him and took it. He leaned forward and kissed me tenderly on the lips before leading me out of the door and going to get the two cases. We made our way down the stairs to our block's lobby, and out into the night air. A long, black limousine was waiting for us at the pavement outside our building. I thought nothing of it initially, until Brandon stepped forward and opened the door for me and let me step in. The interior was spectacular. Black leather seats ran down the sides, meeting in a U-shape at the driver's end of the limo. Brandon clambered into the limo after me and sat down next to me as I admired the plush limo. There was even a mini-bar.

"Brandon, where are we going?"

He smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen, and he reached into a small shoulder bag I hadn't seen him bring in. Out of it, he pulled my cell phone, our passports and two slips of white card with perforated edges. He handed me the white cards and I flipped them face-up in my hands. _Boarding passes._

My heart started to race as I read down the card, trying my hardest to process and understand the black ink as words. _Seats 1A and 1B. Departure time: 6:30am. Gate: 3. Departure airport: LAS. _I was slowly starting to process the information when I realised where we were going and jumped onto Brandon and hugged him tight, my legs either side of his. I kissed him hard on the lips, thrilled at the news. I had a feeling this was going to be the best birthday ever! I mulled it over in my mind, trying to convince myself that I wasn't dreaming.

_Destination: BOB_

BORA BORA!


End file.
